1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of determining content screening suitabilities in a multi-projection theater including a plurality of projection planes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of determining content screening suitabilities based on a series of operation equations using content attribute values, such as the horizontal length and vertical length of an output screen when content is played back, and theater attribute values, such as the length and height of the surface of a front or side wall within a theater building.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the culture content industry and movie industry are advanced, the type of movie content becomes various. Furthermore, facilities and environments for screening movies are improved and services provided by theaters are diversified.
In particular, in line with such a change of the market, unlike in the conventional screening of content based on a single screen within a theater, continuous research is carried out on a screening environment having a better feeling of immersion using a plurality of projection planes. As a result, a multi-projection theater further including auxiliary projection planes on both sides of a projection plane in addition to the projection plane at the front side has been commercialized.
In general, theaters constructed at places have different attribute values, such as the width or height of a screen. The height and width of the surface of a wall of a theater which may be used as an auxiliary projection plane are also different. There is a problem in that movie content is not properly screened if content is different depending on a screen within a theater or the surface of a wall of a theater although the movie content is screened.
For example, if a ratio of the width to height of a front screen included in a theater is only 1.85:1 although movie content has been fabricated in a specific screen ratio (2.35:1), the movie content may not be correctly output within the theater or may be screen in a reduced state.
There is a Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0084835 as a prior art. The prior art discloses only contents in which a correlation between the height of a front screen and the height of a seat is taken into consideration, but does not disclose contents regarding content screening suitability in which the structural attribute values of a theater, such as the screen and the surface of a wall of the theater, are taken into consideration as in the present invention.
The present invention has been designed to construct an environment in which movie content can be correctly screened by taking into consideration the structural attribute values of a theater, such as a screen and the surface of a wall included in the theater, and has been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs and to provide additional technical elements which may not be easily invented by those skilled in the art.